Coming From America
by Elfsquire90
Summary: One American witch gets a huge shock when she finds out about a secret her father has been keeping since she was an infant.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_October 31, 1989_

_London_

Nicodemus is on his way join to his family at their friends, James and Lily Potter's, house when he was…intercepted.

"Well, Well, Well, look who we have here." Said Lucius

"What do you want, Lucius?"

"Me? I don't want anything but the Dark Lord wishes for you to join us and make Death Eaters in America."

"You have to be kidding me." Nic said laughing Lucius looked at him, totally serious, "I can't, Lucius, I'm a teacher if I get caught I'll get fired! My wife's about to have another baby I can't afford to be fired."

"I can make sure you don't get fired."

"You'd do that?"

"I could… for a price."

"What do you want?"

Lucius thought Nicodemus's family was powerful and influential, not to mention there were powers girls in that family could inherit powers that no one else can.

"I want your daughter will marry my son, when they are older."

"I don't have a daughter so even if I wanted to agree I couldn't."

"You will have a daughter… So do you agree or do I have to kill you?"

"Fine, I agree! But if I get fired the deals off."

"Good, come with me!" Lucius apperated them

Before he knew what was happening Will's dad was joining the Death Eaters and signing a contract that said:

This contract legally and magically binds and Draco Malfoy to be married in the summer after turns 17. The marriage between the two can not be nullified with out the consent of their parents and Draco Malfoy. …

When Nicodemus returned home with his wife Ciara he told her what had happened. Ciara was, of course, a little mad at him but she forgave him because she loved him.

The time went by and Ciara had her daughter four months and four days after that fateful day. They named their daughter Susan and she grew up into a strong willed intelligent young woman with a passion for helping people and righting wrongs. There wasn't a problem until 16 years after Susan was born. Nicodemus knew that soon Malfoy would want to meet the girl his son was supposed to marry and Susan was definitely not the typical pureblood/death eater's wife. In fact she spent most her free time working against people like them.


	2. Chapter One

This chapter is dedicated to my sister who's birthday was yesterday. oh and I don't own anything that comes from the books at all.

* * *

_Chapter One _

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAT"

Susan stood in her father's office at Merlin Academy. Merlin Academy for witches and wizards in America and consisted of four houses, Gryphon (like Gryffindor) Hippogriff (like Hufflepuff), Pegasus (Like Ravenclaw) and Dragon (like Slytherin) and students started to learn when they were six the years were broken down like this: the first eight years were numbered and the final four they used the names used by muggle schools (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior). 

"Now Susan calm down"

"I AM CALM DAMN IT! How much better did you think I'd take it? After all I've been working against people like this Malfoy person for years. I'm finding a way to get out of it."

"Susan there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that… Now excuse me or I'll be late for class."

"No, don't worry I'll talk to the teacher, now you can't get out of this it would probably cost at least my life and who knows what they would do to you. They might just take you anyway."

"I'd like to see them try."

"Susan, you are not invincible, you may be able to defeat a lower-level 'demon'(a member of a gang in America similar…but not as good at fighting as a death eater) or what ever they call themselves but who ever they would send would be way more experienced than that."

"Alright I won't do anything stupid. Happy, now I really have to go if I hurry I might be able to make it to potions on time."

"Fine, go."

"Susan, what took you so long?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah we're going to be late for potions." Added Angel

"Sorry it's my dad's fault." Susan said venomously

"What happened we heard you yelling?" Kathleen asked

"My dad was being a stupid jerk and I don't care to discuss it."

"Ok…let's go before we get detention." Cassara said.

The girls ran to their classes

"Wow, just in time." Angel whispered to Susan as they walked into class and slid into their seats.

an hour and a half later

"That test was a killer."

"Really I thought it was easy"

"Shut up Susan."

"Don't get pushed down a flight of stairs" Tomy said

"Angel, what was hard about it?" Susan asked

"Um…lets see…how about 'What color and smell does Vertiaserum contain?' What's the answer to that one genius?"

"That was a trick question" Susan said "You were suppose to say Vertiaserum is a colorless, odorless potion. What else?"

"What potion does this describe: A slow bubbling, mud-like substance?"

"Polyjuice potion, challenge me people!"

Tomy was the next one "Name a characteristic for identifying Amortenia"

"Would you prefer Amortenia has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen or Amortenia's steam rises in characteristic spirals?"

"Anything else," She asked.

"Yeah," Yoshi said "what color is Felix Felicis"

"That's easy." Susan started.

Tomy interrupted. "The color of molten gold"

"See even Tomy knew the answer."

"Yeah… wait hey! Don't get pushed down a flight of stairs Susan!"

And all the juniors in Pegasus and Gryphon (they share a building of dorms) started to laugh

"Fine push me down a flight of stairs…but then who would you come running to hours before the test to ask for help?"

Mean while at the staff table Nic read a letter.

_I think that this summer would be a good time for Draco, Lucius and my self to visit… I was also thinking that I might want to try taking over an American school before Hogwarts it might make things much simpler. We'll talk about it when I visit. _

_LV_

"Damn" Nic whispered

"What was that?" Professor Scrooge asked

"Nothing, Ralf."

"Really, hey Steve, I think Nic is hiding somethigly face of yours?"

Nic stuck his tongue out at his co-worker

"Very mature Nic"

"I'm a teacher I don't have to be mature…only seniors have to be mature."

A passing senior stopped and said: "Wait I'm supposed to be mature… I should call a class meeting and announce this."

"I haven't graded your test, Matt, so watch what you say"

"Yes professor"

"Wait why do we have to see your ugly face during break?

"Because…" Nic glanced at Matt, who was still listening "A few English co-workers are coming and the boss request your presence"

"The _boss…. _You mean he's … coming… here?"

"Yup and you know that thing about Susan I told you about… that person is coming too."

"Susan is going to kill you"

"I'm still surprised Ciara didn't kill you when you told her"

"Uh… she came close."

"But…I thought Ciara was only a little mad."

"You bought that?" Nic said "How would your wife react if you gave her that kind of news?"

"I'm not married"

"Well what would your mom do if you're father had done something like that?"

"I only have brothers"

"Oh forget it!"

"Do your sons know?"

"You knew!!!!"

"Now Susan…"

"Don't you dare say calm down...?"

"Ok, Susan breath."

"William, how could you do this to me, does Logan know too, how about Sarah and Gianna?"

"No, I'm the only one who knew besides mom and dad."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm your older brother … plus I'm not supposed to know."

"Not supposed to know what?" Matt asked.

"Nothing,"

"Is this what your dad was talking about earlier? Talk to me… by the way; are you aware that seniors are supposed to be mature?"

"Really,"

"I'm surrounded by morons"

"Welcome to the club…"

"Dad!... by the way you're one of the morons now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be late for languages class…and I still need to grab my muggle studies book"

"YOU ARE NOT Taking MUGGLE STUDDIES!"

"Yes I am" Susan said "You knew this"

"I did not"

"Yes you did, you signed the paper"

"I would never have signed that paper! We are purebloods, meaning we are superior to muggles!"

"None of my muggle friends have fathers who are trying to make me be forced into a marriage to a moron who follows an even bigger moron!"

"Young lady you will drop Muggle studies right now!"

"NO I WONT DROP IT I MIGHT JUST DROP THE HISTORY OF Dark MAGIC INSTEAD!"

"You will do no such thing! You are grounded" Susan's twin stifled a laugh

"For what?"

"For…for threatening to drop my class!"

"I can get grounded for that? Wait…Will actually _did_ drop your class, why isn't he grounded?"

William looked like he was going to kill his younger sister.

"William…what is your sister talking about?"

"Well you see with advanced potions and all …"

"You sucked at potions why are you taking advanced Willy…"

"Susan, stay out of this."

"No, I am the younger sister; it is my job to annoy you"

"Drop something else… you better be in my class this afternoon."

"What if I'm not?"

"You will be grounded too"

"You can't ground me! I am almost 18, I am an adult!"

"Watch me."


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

The first day of fourth year Susan, Alyssa, Cassara and Sarai sat in there dorm going over their schedule.

"Ok so first thing tomorrow we have Charms with Gryphon, as usual." Sarai read

"Yeah we always have class with them… not that I'm complaining or anything but sometimes I wonder if the other two houses even take classes." Alyssa commented

"They do I asked Logan." Susan stated

"What do we have after?" Cassara asked

"Uh… let's see Charms then History with Dragon, then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hippogriff, lunch, Flying lessons, Transfiguration, Astronomy and then we have time for homework until dinner and this year our curfew isn't until eight thirty no more rushing out of the hall to make curfew!"

"I can't wait until tomorrow this is going to be the best year so far!" Cassara exclaimed.

"Yeah" the other three agreed

The next morning the fourth grade girls dressed in record time grabbing their bags with their Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History books in them on their way out the door. In the dining hall they went to the second Pegasus table and sat down helping themselves to the cereal and muffins on the table. At seven fifty-five a warning bell rang and all students left for their first class. The fourth grade Gryphon and Pegasus students went up to the charms room and took their usual seats.

"Hey Angel how was your summer?" Susan asked

"Not so good."

"What happened?"

"Don't you get the news were you live? My mother was killed by the Demons over the summer."

"What? Oh Angel I'm so sorry I hadn't heard."

"Its alright you didn't know. So how was your summer?"

"My brothers and I went to the beach with my mom, dad was too busy to come."

"Oh. So do we have your dad this year, I want to meet him."

"No I don't think we have that class until we're freshmen, and even then it's optional."

"Oh well I guess we have to wait, here's Professor Mushu."

"Alright students settle down. Welcome to your first charms lesson of the year. First has everyone bought a textbook?"

"Yes Professor Mushu."

"Excellent. Now today we will be reviewing the art of Levitation. Now I believe that all of you succeeded in levitating feathers at the end of last year; today we will be working on levitating small mammals, namely mice. Oh and before I forget the homework for tonight is to read about spells that create light."

At the end of the hour the class had all successfully levitated their mice and had kept them in the air for longer than two seconds which was harder than it looked because the mouse kept trying to run away. The group split up and the Pegasus students went to their History of Magic Lesson with the Dragons.

"Hello class my Name is Professor Romano and I will be teaching you History of Magic. This year we will be Studying the History of Magic in the ancient cultures of Egypt, Greece, and Rome. Now has anyone not gotten their copies of The Magic of the Ancient World by Jessie Daniels?"

Nobody raised their hands or said anything.

"Good now since I'm assuming that no one read any of it yet so for today I would like you to read the introduction."

At the end of the class Professor Romano called the class's attention back up to her "Alright if you haven't finished the introduction yet then I want you to finish the introduction in addition to the homework which is to read chapter one and answer the review questions. Class dismissed."

Defense against the dark arts was fairly boring the first day the teacher just had them read the first chapter of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard "Basics for Beginers".

After lunch all fourth graders reported to the Quidditch Pitch for their first flying lesson. The students were surprised to see two older students out on the pitch with Mr. Shepard the flying instructor.

"Welcome to Flying class come on everyone gather round. Is anyone missing? No, good now first I want to introduce you to Nicholas Bass the boys Quidditch team captain and Jessica Lachey Girls team captain they are here to help you. Now lets get started everyone mount a broom and when I tell you to take off. Nicholas, Jessica, get up in the air."

Mr. Shepard walked past all the students correcting their grip before instructing all the students to kick off from the ground. Once in the air Mr. Shepard, Nicholas and Jessica rode around helping the students control their brooms. Once everyone got the hang of their brooms Mr. Shepard had everyone land. "Alright that's just about all the time we have for today next time we will be up in the air practicing and by the end of the week we might even be doing racing. I'll see you tomorrow. Please put your brooms in the closet on the way out."

On the way out the class made a line in front of the broom closet. Susan and her friends were near the front

"Some people have better things to do than wait in line to put a broom away why can't they just have someone else do it for us?" Said an unfamiliar voice from the back of the line

"Shut up Kristin everyone has to wait just like you and you wouldn't have to wait if you hadn't been so slow." Said a voice Susan recognized as her twin's.

"Shut up Logan no one asked you!"

"So what I don't need to be asked for my opinion I just give them out freely."

"Well keep them to your self cause no one else cares!"

By that time Susan had put her broom in the closet and was walking by.

"Hey you can't talk to my brother that way."

"Oh yeah well who's going to stop me?"

"Me!"

"Oh really you and what army."

"Well…"

"That's what I thought you're just as much of a dork as your brother."

Just then Logan lunged at Kristin

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the students started chanting while watching Logan beat the crap out of Kristin.

"What's going on here?" Alexandra, who was on the girls Quidditch team asked coming up to the group. Everyone stopped chanting but Logan didn't seem to notice. "Captain, Nick, Mr. Shepard!"

"What… oh Nick help me break this up."

"Yes sir."

Nick and Mr. Shepard moved in to break up the fight. Nick grabbed Kristin and Mr. Shepard grabbed Logan. "Both of you go to Headmaster Bumble's Office immediately! Nick, Jessica, make sure these kids get to their classes I'm taking these two to the headmaster."

Later that night Susan's dad called a family meeting.

"Now we are here to discuss one of your appalling behaviors."

"Dad I swear I didn't do it no matter what Professor Donkey said I didn't do it!"

"What didn't you do in transfiguration? Oh well we'll discuss that later. We are actually here to discuss how poorly Logan behaved after flying lessons this afternoon."  
"Dude you were the guy who beat up that East girl?"

"Yeah."

"Wow my little brother actually did something cool. I can now admit that we're actually related."

"Really?"

"You don't admit we're related to you?"

"No I always admitted that you're my sister I just never admitted that he was my brother."

"William Carlton, do not condone your brothers appalling behavior!"

"Yes sir."

"Wait if you're just going to yell at Logan then why are we all here? Susan asked.

"Just because. Now Logan, explain yourself."

"Well it's all because Kristin called Susan a dork and I don't care that she makes my life a living hell but she best recognize if she thinks she can mess with my sister."

"Here, here!"

"WILLIAM!"

"Sorry dad."

"So any who I lunged at her and I just lost it but hey she'll live… they think."

"So you're blaming this on your sister?"

"No but…"

"Did your sister ask you to beat up this girl?"

"No But…"

"In the future I don't want to hear about you fighting from my boss especially not when it's fighting a girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now go to bed both of you I need to talk to William."

"What did I do?"

"Do I have to ask Professor Donkey?"

"Oh that… hehehe… what had happened was… gotta go."

"Nice try now you stay here I'm going to go talk to my friend Eddie"

"Who?"

"Professor Donkey… Hey Eddie come here a sec?"

"Sure… Oh… did he tell you how he disrupted the class today by turning all the girls' goblets to mice?

"No he hadn't gotten that far."

"How far had he gotten?"

"To 'what had happened was'."

"AH well I'll leave you to your parenting."

"Thanks Eddie."

"Yeah thanks a lot Professor Eddie."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean Professor Donkey… sir." William said saluting

"That's what I thought… don't forget you have detention tomorrow."

"So… I'm going to owl home and get your mothers advice in the mean time you go back to your dorm and think about what you did!"

"Yes sir!" William said saluting again.

By the next day it was all over the school that Logan had beaten up Kristin East. In most peoples eyes that made him a hero because Kristin's dad, Joshua East, was one of the major members of the Demons (A/N I'm not sure if I mentioned this before but Demons are a gang) in fact he was the prime suspect in Angel's mother's murder. However in the eyes of the Dragons this had to be avenged so there was an out break of fights in the halls between classes for a month afterward. Finally the Professors got tired of breaking up fights and assigning detentions so the Headmaster made an announcement that enough was enough and that the fights would end now or all parties involved would be expelled and sent to M&M which was a more crowded much more strict school. The fights ended and classes became much more normal.

At the end of Fourth year everyone was surprise to see that you had the option of dropping flying class as the next year they would be focusing on Quidditch. Susan and a few other class mates dropped but most didn't.


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Fifth and Sixth years were almost exactly the same as fourth except with out the major fight, though Susan and Kristin did get into many small conflicts through the year. But then came the start of seventh year that's when everything changed. In seventh year you started taking Potions you could try out for the JV Quidditch teams and you got to take elective classes.

The first day of Seventh year was like any other first day. The girls got up, got dressed and headed out for breakfast chatting about their summers and the new schedules. For the first time they wouldn't be having all the same classes. Susan and Cassara had signed up to take Latin while Alyssa and Sarai were taking Ancient Runes and Myriam wasn't taking a language at all, Susan, Alyssa and Sarai were taking Care of Magical Creatures while Myriam and Cassara took herbology. Of course they all had the required classes together and they had signed up for Muggle Studies together.

At breakfast they began to talk about the summer.

"So anything interesting happen over the summer?" Myriam asked Susan

"No, not really" Susan answered

"Hey I kept meaning to ask you over the summer where was you're dad he wasn't home like all summer." Asked Cassara, who had hung out with Susan most of the summer.

"Yeah he said he had business to do in London."

"Ooo London I've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah it would be kind of cool, but dad didn't take anyone with him. He said he was going to be too busy to have to worry about us kids."

"Well maybe you can go next time"

"Yeah that would be cool I'd love to go to London."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just wanna go."

"Fair enough I guess." Just then the warning bell rang out and the girls grabbed their stuff and left for class. Classes whizzed by and with the addition of classes you wanted to take and clubs and teams that you could join people started becoming friends with people from other dorms and not just hanging out with the same people they had when they were five. Near the end of seventh year they announced who the new RA's would be the following year. Susan and Cassara were chosen along with fourteen other seventh year students (Kristin was one of them). From that point on school was a blur. Susan had fun and enjoyed it but it still was a blur filled with classes, homework, taking care of small conflicts, showing new students around, and making sure Kristin didn't abuse her authority. Everything seemed to be going perfectly until the end of her Sophomore year.


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAT"

Susan stood in her father's office at Merlin Academy. Merlin Academy for witches and wizards in America

"Now Susan calm down"

"I AM CALM DAMN IT! How much better did you think I'd take it? I'm marring a guy I've never met who's probably a male version of Kristin. I'm finding a way to get out of it."

"Susan there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that… Now excuse me or I'll be late for class."

"No, don't worry I'll talk to the teacher, now you can't get out of this it would probably cost at least my life and who knows what they would do to you. They might just take you anyway."

"I'd like to see them try."

"Susan!"

"Alright I won't do anything stupid. Happy, now I really have to go if I hurry I might be able to make it to potions on time."

"No wait. We're going to London over the summer…"

"I don't want to go!"

"You practically begged me to go last time I went."

"I've changed my mind."

"To bad you're going and that's then end of the discussion."

"What ever can I go now?"

"Yes, fine, go."

"Susan, what took you so long?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah we're going to be late for potions." Added Angel

"Sorry it's my dad's fault." Susan said venomously

"What happened we heard you yelling?" Kathleen asked

"My dad was being a stupid jerk and I don't care to discuss it."

"Ok…let's go before we get detention." Cassara said.

The girls ran to their classes

"Wow, just in time." Angel whispered to Susan as they walked into class and slid into their seats.

{an hour and a half later}

"That test was a killer."

"Really I thought it was easy"

"Shut up Susan."

"Yeah, don't get pushed down a flight of stairs" Tomy said

"Angel, what was hard about it?" Susan asked

"Um…lets see…how about 'What color and smell does Vertiaserum contain?' What's the answer to that one genius?"

"That was a trick question" Susan said "You were supposed to say Vertiaserum is a colorless, odorless potion. What else?"

"What potion does this describe: A slow bubbling, mud-like substance?"

"Polyjuice potion, challenge me people!"

Tomy was the next one "Name a characteristic for identifying Amortenia"

"Would you prefer Amortenia has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen or Amortenia's steam rises in characteristic spirals?"

"Anything else," She asked.

"Yeah," Yoshi said "what color is Felix Felicis"

"That's easy." Susan started.

Tomy interrupted. "The color of molten gold"

"See even Tomy knew the answer."

"Yeah… wait hey! Don't get pushed down a flight of stairs Susan!"

And all the sophomores in Pegasus and Gryphon started to laugh

"Fine push me down a flight of stairs…but then who would you come running to hours before the test to ask for help?"

Mean while at the staff table Nic read a letter.

_I think that this summer would be a good time for Draco, Lucius and my self to visit… I was also thinking that I might want to try taking over an American school before Hogwarts it might make things much simpler. We'll talk about it when I visit._

_LV_

"Damn" Nic whispered

"What was that?" Professor Scrooge asked

"Nothing, Ralf."

"Really, hey Steve, I think Nic is hiding something from us."

"Really, Nic, I'm interested…do tell"

"Well… let me start by you are going to spend time at my house during summer break"

"You mean we don't get a break from that ugly face of yours?"

Nic stuck his tongue out at his co-worker

"Very mature Nic"

"I'm a teacher I don't have to be mature…only seniors have to be mature."

A passing senior stopped and said: "Wait I'm supposed to be next year mature … I should call a class meeting and announce this."

"I haven't graded your test, Matt, so watch what you say"

"Yes professor"

"Wait why do we have to see your ugly face during break?

"Because…" Nic glanced at Matt, who was still listening "A few English co-workers are coming and the boss request your presence"

"The _boss…. _You mean he's … coming… here?"

"Yup and you know that thing about Susan I told you about… that person is coming too."

"Susan is going to kill you"

"I'm still surprised Ciara didn't kill you when you told her"

"Uh… she came close."

"But…I thought Ciara was only a little mad."

"You bought that?" Nic said "How would your wife react if you gave her that kind of news?"

"I'm not married"

"Well what would your mom do if you're father had done something like that?"

"I only have brothers"

"Oh forget it!"

"Do your sons know?"

"You knew!!!!"

"Now Susan…"

"Don't you dare say calm down...?"

"Ok, Susan breath."

"William, how could you do this to me, does Logan know too, how about Sarah and Gianna?"

"No, I'm the only one who knew besides mom and dad."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm your older brother … plus I'm not supposed to know."

"Not supposed to know what?" Matt asked.

"Nothing,"

"Is this what your dad was talking about earlier? Talk to me… by the way; are you aware that seniors are supposed to be mature?"

"Really,"

"I'm surrounded by morons"

"Welcome to the club…"

"Dad!... by the way you're one of the morons now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be late for languages class…and I still need to grab my muggle studies book"

"YOU ARE NOT Taking MUGGLE STUDDIES!"

"Yes I am" Susan said "You knew this"

"I did not"

"Yes you did, you signed the paper"

"I would never have signed that paper! We are purebloods, meaning we are superior to muggles!"

"None of my muggle friends have fathers who are trying to make me be forced into a marriage to a moron who follows an even bigger moron!"

"Young lady you will drop Muggle studies right now!"

"NO I WONT DROP IT I MIGHT JUST DROP THE HISTORY OF Dark MAGIC INSTEAD!"

"You will do no such thing! You are grounded" Susan's twin stifled a laugh

"For what?"

"For…for threatening to drop my class!"

"I can get grounded for that? Wait…Will actually _did_ drop your class, why isn't he grounded?"

William looked like he was going to kill his younger sister.

"William…what is your sister talking about?"

"Well you see with advanced potions and all …"

"You sucked at potions why are you taking advanced Willy…"

"Susan, stay out of this."

"No, I am the younger sister; it is my job to annoy you"

"Drop something else… you better be in my class this afternoon."

"What if I'm not?"

"You will be grounded too"

"You can't ground me! I am almost 18, I am an adult!"

"Watch me. Oh by the way Susan we aren't going to London after all."

"Great!"


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

Summer Break

"WILLIAM! YOU ARE STILL GROUNDED!"

"Susan isn't still grounded"

"Susan didn't drop my class"

Just then, Ciara came out "And Susan didn't fail potions this year"

"Uh, Ciara I have something to tell you."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"My boss is going to be visiting."

"Head master Bumble?"

"No, my other boss."

"When?"

"An hour."

"Ok and just him..."

"No him and four others…"

"Five people?"

"Yes."

"Just five?"

"Probably."

"Ok Susan, William, Logan help me get ready."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Susan… Draco is going to be there."

"Wait I thought that you said I didn't have to see him."

"No, I said that we weren't going to London."

"Ok…I'm going to clean up and then run away."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Fine I won't clean I'll just run away."

"No you will not. You are not to set foot out side this house without someone with you or your mother's or my permission until further notice,"

"But dad,"

"No I don't want to hear it! Make sure you look nice in an hour understood?"

"Yes father." Susan said then she, Logan and William ran up the stairs to help set up the guest rooms.

* * *

Alright Author's note time. First I have more written, just trying to fix some issues that's the reason I stoped updating when I did. Second please review, believe it or not I like criticism as well as people saying good job so if you dislike something tell me. I'll try to update soon but I would like to have some reviews first.


	7. AN just an update

Hi I know there has been no updates for a while. I'm working on updating and editing so please be patient, I hope to have something for you soon


End file.
